yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sailing for Adventure
This song was sung by muppets in muppets treasure island and it was used again for the Magic of friend ship. Lyrics Pirates and One-Eyed Jack: When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed A sailor's blood begins racing Walleye Pike and Dodo: With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled Calico: We're under way and off to see the world Pirates: Under way and off to see the world All: Hey ho we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Mudwell: Manly men are we All: Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea Samuel Arrow (Sam the Eagle):(spoken) "Safely now, Mr. Silver. Let's not get sloppy, just because we're singing!" Angel Marie and Pirates: Danger walks the deck we say what the heck We laugh at the perils we're facing Gonzo: Every storm we ride is its own reward Rizzo: And people die by falling overboard Angel Marie, Gonzo, Rizzo, Lew Zealand, Walleyed Pike, Clueless Morgan, Polly Lobster, Mad Monty: People die by falling overboard All: Hey ho we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Hoist the sails and sing Squire Trelawney (Fozzie Bear): Sailing for adventure on the big, blue wet thing Polly Lobster: I love to see 'em cry when they walk the plank Clueless Morgan: I prefer to cut a throat Mad Monty: I love to hang 'em high and watch their little feet try to walk in the air while their faces turn blue Clueless Morgan: (Spoken) Just kidding All Three: It's a good life on a boat Pirates: There are distant lands with burning sands That call across the oceans Rats: There are bingo games every fun-filled day Rat: And Margaritas at the midnight buffet Pirates: Margaritas at the midnight buffet All: Hey ho we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Statler & Waldorf: Should have took a train Calico Jerry, Short Stack Stevens, Sweetums, Mr. Bitte, Pirates: Sailing for adventure on the bounding main Jim: The salty breezes whisper Who knows what lies ahead I just know I was born to live the life my father lead Long John: The stars will be our compass Wherever we may roam And our mates will always be Just like a family And though we may put into port, the sea is always home Squire Trelawney (Fozzie Bear): (Spoken) "All right, Mr. Bimbo! I didn't know you had such a good singing voice" "You're welcome!" Pirates: We'll chase our dreams standing on our own Over the horizon to the great unknown All: Hey ho we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Bold and brave and free Easy Pete, Sweetums, Dodo, Shortstack Stevens, Calico: Sailing for adventure Rizzo: It's so nauseating Polly Lobster, Black Eye Pea, Mad Monty, Clueless Morgan, Calico Jerry, Pirates: Sailing for adventure Gonzo: So exhilarating Wolf, Easy Pete, Walleyed Pike, Pirates, Sweetums, Dodo, Angel Marie, Jaques Roach, Shortstack Stevens, Calico: Sailing for adventure Rats: We're all celebrating! All: On the deep blue sea The Magic of Friendship version Voyage Crew: When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed A sailor's blood begins racing With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled Secretary Bird: We're under way and off to see the world Voyage Crew: Under way and off to see the world Hey ho we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing King Leonidas: Manly Pirate Manly men are we Voyage Crew: Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea Lord Rataxes: (speaking) Safely now, Flash Sentry. Let's not get sloppy just because we're singing. Flash Sentry: (speaking) Yes, Lord Rataxes. Voyage Crew: Danger walks the deck we say what the heck We laugh at the perils we're facing Snails: Every storm we ride is its own reward Snips: And people die by falling overboard Voyage Crew: People die by falling overboard Hey ho we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Hoist the sails and sing Droopy Dog: Sailing for adventure on the big blue wet thing (speaking) A.K.A. The Ocean. Kevin C. Cucumber: I love to see 'em cry when they walk the plank Bubble Bass: I prefer to cut a throat Flatts Flounder: I love to hang 'em high and watch their little feet try to walk in the air while their faces turn blue Button Mash: Yikes! All three: Just kidding! It's a good life on a boat Voyage Crew: There are distant lands with burning sands That call across the oceans Cabin Colts and Fillies: There are bingo games every fun-filled day Sweetie Belle: And Margaritas at the midnight buffet Voyage Crew: Margaritas at the midnight buffet Hey ho we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Squidward Tentacles & Mr. Krabs: Should have took a train Voyage Crew: Sailing for adventure on the bounding main Spike: The salty breezes whisper Who knows what lies ahead I just know I was born to lead the life Twilight Sparkle led Flash Sentry: The stars will be our compass Wherever we may roam And our friends will always be Just like a family And though we may put into port the sea is always home Hubie: (speaking) Goodness Glacers! That was such good singing, Flash. Flash Sentry: (speaking) Thanks, Hubie. Hubie: (speaking) You're welcome! Voyage Crew: We'll chase our dreams standing on our own Over the horizon to the great unknown Hey ho we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Bold and brave and free Sailing for adventure Snips: It's so nauseating Voyage Crew: Sailing for adventure Snails: So exhilarating Voyage Crew: Sailing for adventure Cabin Colts and Fillies: We're all celebrating Voyage Crew: On the deep blue sea Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Muppet Treasure Island Songs